The rapidly increasing use of word processing equipment necessitates the orderly association of word storage media such as tape cassettes and the like and material related thereto.
For purposes of illustration, common office procedure involves dictating correspondence into a tape recorder of the type using a tape cassette as a word storage medium. Upon completion of the dictation, the tape cassette and related material is transmitted to a stenographer who transcribes the dictated material into word processing equipment and may transmit a printout along with the tape cassette and related material to the originator for proofreading, correction and/or editing, as the case may be. In circumstances such as this, it is necessary that the tape cassette, printout and associated material be kept together in order to avoid confusion and otherwise poor office procedure.
Prior to the present invention conventional envelopes, clips, rubber bands and the like were required to ensure that the tape cassette and associated material were kept in close association. The present invention facilitates this requirement and is particularly advantageous in large facilities involving a large flow of correspondence and/or documentation. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a folder with pocket whereby tape cassettes and the like and associated material may be kept in close association with minimal chance of loss or separation.